Dormido
by KuroiBlackRose
Summary: La imagen de Naruto era la única que se reflejaba en el amplio espejo, pero él sabía, con una certeza casi dolorosa, que no estaba solo allí. No necesitaba verlo, porque lo sentía. Lo sentía en su corazón acelerado, en su respiración entrecortada. Lo sentía en el cosquilleo de sus dedos y en la tensión de sus músculos. El ambiente de la habitación había cambiado. NARUSASU.


Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y una sensación extraña en el estómago. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y desde hacía varias horas el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal. Estaba nervioso, preocupado. Y no sabía por qué. Cuando, algo mosqueado, se lo había comentado a Sakura, la pelirrosa se había limitado a lanzarle una reprobatoria mirada y se había apoderado de su vodka con limón. 'Deja de beber ya, Naruto'.  
>Naruto no pensaba que lo que le estaba sucediendo fuera culpa del alcohol. Llevaba días sintiéndose raro, apagado. La desbordante energía que lo caracterizaba se había esfumado, y su cuerpo parecía empeñado en agotar el poco combustible que le quedaba manteniéndolo en un continuo estado de alerta paranoica.<p>

Se dio cuenta de que estaba rígido, con los músculos en tensión, y se obligó a sí mismo a respirar hondo para intentar relajarse.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Era Halloween, uno de sus días favoritos de todo el año, y estaba pasando la noche con sus amigos en el mejor local de Konoha. La decoración era genial, la música insuperable, y los disfraces - con alguna excepción, entre ellas Kiba y él mismo- estaban increíblemente trabajados. No había ninguna razón para que él estuviera con ese humor de mierda. Lee, vestido de esqueleto y más borracho que una cuba, ya le había reprendido tres veces por no saber disfrutar 'de la primavera de la juventud'.  
>- Tío, puta mierda, me he acercado a una chica que estaba fumando y me ha pinchado una teta - Un consternado Kiba de labios rojos y largas pestañas postizas interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos - Ahora soy teticojo, con lo buena que estaba.<p>

- ¿No te cansas del disfraz de prostituta? Te repites más que el ajo.

Kiba estaba demasiado ocupado reajustándose el disfraz como para sentirse ofendido por el comentario.

- Ya podrías haber repetido tú también, cuando ibas de calabaza molabas más.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa al recordar su mítico traje naranja y las risas que se echó el año anterior intentando ligar de semejante guisa. Sasuke se había metido muchísimo con él, pero la noche fue legendaria.

Sasuke…

Con el simple pensamiento de su nombre, la sensación de desasosiego que llevaba acompañándolo toda la noche se incrementó hasta hacerse casi insoportable. Apretó los dientes, mareado, y se armó de toda su fuerza de voluntad — que afortunadamente era mucha— para apartar a Sasuke de su cabeza. No supo muy bien cómo consiguió recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

- No me apetecía ir de calabaza hoy - claudicó, encogiéndose de hombros. El disfraz de zombie por el que había optado al final iba más con su estado de ánimo y, por descontado, era mucho más fácil de conseguir.

Kiba lo observó con suspicacia.

- Estás rarísmo hoy, ¿eh?. Estás tan serio que hasta pareces listo y todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que 'parezco' — hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos— listo? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres un guantazo?

Kiba abrió mucho los ojos, fingiéndose espantado.

- ¡No te atreverás a pegar a una mujer, menos aún estando así de buena!

- Ponme a prueba — gruñó Naruto, sin ganas de soportar tonterías — Voy a por una copa, que Sakura-chan me ha robado la mía. Te veo ahora.

- Anda sí, tómate algo que lo necesitas.

'Y no sabes cuanto'

Naruto se alejó de Kiba a paso rápido, pero no se encaminó hacia la barra. Había demasiada gente allí dentro, y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Esquivó a una ruidosa Ino que quería que hablara con su amiga Hinata y se encerró en el baño de tíos. Primero se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en ninguno de los cubículos y, después, atrancó como pudo la puerta para evitar que cualquiera entrara.

Necesitaba estar solo un rato, que lo dejaran en paz.

Estaba cansado de fingir que estaba bien, y más cansado aún de intentar entender qué demonios le sucedía. Para colmo de males, esa noche a su cabeza le había apetecido volver a llenar su mente con recuerdos de Sasuke. Pensar en él siempre lo hundía en la miseria, y tras un largo año en el que casi se había quedado sin vida por ser incapaz de superar su pérdida por fin había conseguido dejarlo en un segundo plano.

¿Por qué demonios, a cuento de nada, de repente parecía que hubiera vuelto al momento que lo perdió?

La respuesta la obtuvo al alzar la vista para mirarse en el espejo. Sus pronunciadas ojeras no eran obra del maquillaje del disfraz, y tras meditarlo durante un eterno segundo entendió el por qué de su insomnio de los últimos días, el por qué de su mal humor.

Lo recordaba muy, muy vagamente, pero estaba seguro; llevaba toda la semana encontrándose con Sasuke en sueños.

Esbozó una torva sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, aliviado de haber descubierto la causa de sus males.

— Debería haber imaginado que esto era culpa tuya, Sasuke — murmuró, metiendo la cabeza debajo del grifo para dejar que el agua gélida lo refrescara.

Permaneció en esa postura durante lo que le parecieron horas, con la mente en blanco, y cuando por fin se decidió a volver a la vida real tenía tanto frío que temblaba.

Tardó casi dos minutos en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

La imagen de Naruto era la única que se reflejaba en el amplio espejo, pero él sabía, con una certeza casi dolorosa, que no estaba solo allí. No necesitaba verlo, porque lo sentía. Lo sentía en su corazón acelerado, en su respiración entrecortada. Lo sentía en el cosquilleo de sus dedos y en la tensión de sus músculos. El ambiente de la habitación había cambiado.

— ¿S-Sasuke?

Quizá estaba volviéndose loco. Quizá, después de todo, sí fuera borracho. O drogado. Quizá, aunque había preguntado, no esperaba respuesta.

Pero la obtuvo.

— No vas a dejarme en paz ni después de muerto, ¿verdad Naruto?

Escuchar la voz de Sasuke le resultó más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Se sintió feliz y horriblemente mal a la vez, porque se dio cuenta de que casi se le había olvidado cómo sonaba. Se volvió con un nudo en el estómago, sin tener muy claro lo que iba a encontrar a sus espaldas.

Un Sasuke mucho más pálido de lo que él recordaba lo observaba con dos ojos negros afilados como cuchillos. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva, y el contorno que dibujaba sus rasgos no era tan nítido como debería.

— No estás muerto — acertó a balbucear Naruto, sin apartar la vista del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo — Solo estás dormido.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa que se le antojó tétrica, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que era capaz de ver a través de él. Sintió náuseas.

— ¿Y qué hago aquí, si no estoy muerto?

El rubio meditó seriamente la respuesta. Lo que estaba sucediendo se escapaba a su entendimiento. Nada tenía sentido, no era capaz de encontrar una explicación lógica. Sin embargo, distaba mucho de sentirse frustrado. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, el siempre optimista Naruto era capaz de ver más allá del hecho de que Sasuke fuera algo así como un fantasma; lo había echado demasiado en falta como para perder el tiempo con nimiedades.

— Lo importante es que estés — el brillo entusiasmado que encendía los ojos azules de Naruto habría bastado para iluminar toda una habitación — ¿Qué más te da el por qué?

— …

— Vamos, Sasuke, cambia la cara, que parece que te hayan metido un palo de escoba por el cu…

El Uchiha no le dejó acabar la frase y, sin previo aviso, su imagen se desvaneció para volver a reaparecer segundos después a las espaldas del rubio.

— ¿Esto te parece divertido, Naruto?

— La verdad es que sí — sonriente, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo — Seguramente me haya sentado mal algo y esté alucinando pero, joder, tenía ganas de verte. Aunque sea… así.

Sasuke dejó caer los párpados en una mueca que pretendía ser desdeñosa, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que su comentario le había gustado.

— No entiendes nada, dobe.

— Pues explícamelo, Sasuke.

El moreno soltó un bufido de exasperación y, tras meditarlo un par de segundos, asintió.

— De acuerdo, pero no aquí — flotó lentamente hacia la puerta— Sígueme — y la atravesó.

Naruto, algo consternado, se apresuró a seguirlo. Se sorprendió solo un poco al ver que fuera del baño había una cola kilométrica de gente que lo fulminaba con la mirada y parecía desear asesinarlo. Quizá encerrarse tanto tiempo en el servicio no había sido una buena idea.

Seguir a Sasuke entre la multitud a la vez que esquivaba a sus amigos fue una tarea de lo más complicada y, cuando por fin salieron al exterior, Naruto se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho nada a Sakura sobre la vuelta de su amigo.

— No pueden verme, Naruto. Nadie puede.

— ¿Por qué puedo yo?

— Porque el destino es cruel y ha querido que seas tú, cabeza hueca, el que me ayude.

— ¿A quién llamas cabeza hueca, bastardo? — maldito Sasuke, ni ser un fantasma le quitaba las ganas de ser un borde de tres pares de narices — A ver si vas a tener que buscarte a otro para que te ayude.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke sonrió.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — prepotente como él solo, alzo ligeramente la barbilla — 'Sasuke, ¿por qué has tenido que irte? Sasuke, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Sasukee, te echo mucho de menos. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke'

Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas al escuchar a Sasuke parodiar sus lamentos de los últimos meses, ridiculizar lo que para él había sido un infierno. Furioso, hizo amago de golpearlo, pero su puño atravesó limpiamente el rostro del moreno.

Como si fuera aire. Como si realmente no estuviera allí.

Sasuke lo observó con seriedad, encogiéndose de hombros como única respuesta a su mirada acusadora.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Sakura me dijo que no estabas llevando bien [i]_lo mío[/i]_. Estaba preocupada.

— ¿Sakura? Pero… — Naruto frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Sasuke llevaba casi un año… Ah. Claro.— ¿Puedes… podías oírnos?

— A ti nunca te oí.

Naruto encajó el ataque como buenamente pudo y, sin querer ahondar más en el tema, decidió centrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

— Vale Sasuke, acabemos con esto: ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

El chico le dedicó una mirada cansada.

— Ayudarme a cruzar.

El Valle del Fin siempre había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de Sasuke. Era un pequeño parquecillo con un riachuelo situado a las afueras de Konoha, un remanso de paz y tranquilidad en el que siempre hacía frío. Llevaban allí un par de horas y Naruto estaba al borde de la congelación, pero sabía que Sasuke estaba cómodo y, sin duda alguna, eso era lo que necesitaba si quería que el chico le contara qué demonios pasaba. Aunque, cuanto más oía, más deseaba no haber preguntado nunca.

Lo que Sasuke quería era algo que él no podía hacer.

— A ver si lo he entendido — Naruto tomó aire, encogido dentro de su abrigo de plumas naranja — Dices que, después de casi un año de oscuridad, esta mañana por fin viste 'la luz' — Sasuke asintió — Pero, cuando estabas yendo hacia ella, algo te impidió cruzar.

— Ahá.

— Y cuando despertaste eras un fantasma. Y crees que es porque es la noche de todos los santos, y que cuando acabe el día, si no has logrado cruzar al más allá, tu alma estará condenada a vagar por toda la eternidad.

— Dicho así suena muy estúpido, a peli de terror barata.

— Es que es estúpido, Sasuke. Para empezar, ¿por qué quieres ir al más allá? Y para seguir, ¿por qué crees que yo voy a ayudarte a... a… — se le atragantaban las palabras — a morir? — murmuró al fin.

— Tienes que hacerlo, Naruto. Si eres amigo mío, me ayudarás.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que hace un amigo! Yo tengo que salvarte, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Salvarte, no matarte!

— ¿Salvarme? ¿De qué? ¡Deja de ser un idiota! Llevo un año al borde de la muerte, a oscuras, remata la faena.

— He dicho que no.

— Mierda Naruto, yo me puse delante de un coche en marcha por ti.

Naruto palideció mortalmente al recordar el momento del accidente, pero no se permitió ni una sola muestra más de debilidad.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke?

El Uchiha, algo más tranquilo, le dedicó una mirada que fue incapaz de descifrar.

— No lo sé. Mi cuerpo… — desvió la vista, incómodo— se movió solo.

Naruto alzó ambas cejas al escuchar semejante respuesta, escéptico.

— Es la peor excusa que he oído nunca.

Sasuke seguía sin mirarlo, pero esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, su figura perdía consistencia, volviéndose más y más transparente.

— ¿Qué importa ahora, dobe? No puedo cambiarlo.

— Si hubieras sabido entonces lo que iba a pasar, ¿te habrías puesto delante del coche igualmente?

Sasuke se tomó apenas un par de segundos para meditar su respuesta.

— Sí.

— ¿Aunque fuera una estupidez?

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

— Sí.

Naruto sintió un agradable calor en la boca del estómago al escuchar la declaración de su amigo, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a sonreír como un idiota; después de todo, a Sasuke le importaba de verdad.

— Tú me salvaste la vida. Déjame que te devuelva el favor.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

Para sorpresa de ambos, Naruto tenía la respuesta.

— Voy a ir a verte.

Cuando llegaron al hospital de Konoha estaba casi amaneciendo. Sasuke era apenas un espectro a su lado, y su conversación era cada vez más escasa. Le costaba hablar, y Naruto empezaba a pensar que, cuando llegara el día, se desvanecería para siempre. La sola idea bastaba para hacerlo estremecer.

Se bajó tan deprisa del taxi que lo había llevado hasta el centro sanitario que casi acabó en el suelo, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y echó a correr al interior del edificio.

No había ido allí desde el accidente, casi un año atrás, cuando su vida se había derruido por completo. Pasó 48 horas sin dormir encerrado en el laberinto de blancas paredes, y nunca volvió. Hasta ese día. Sasuke flotaba delante de él, guiándolo en su carrera a contrarreloj.

A Naruto cada vez le costaba más verlo, y es que su amigo iba perdiendo consistencia a pasos agigantados. Llegó un momento en el que dejó de ver su rostro, y el corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte que temió que se le saliera del pecho. Pero no dejó de correr.

Estaba decidido a llegar a tiempo, y aunque era incapaz de acallar la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que quizá se equivocaba, que era probable que estuviera condenando a su mejor amigo a una eternidad en el limbo, no se amedrentó.

No había enfermero, médico o paciente capaz de detenerlo. Sasuke se estaba muriendo. Sasuke lo necesitaba. Y eso era lo único importante.

Nada podría con él. Nada. Ni siquiera la puerta de la habitación 526.

Había llegado a su destino. Se permitió un momento para recuperar el aliento y buscó al fantasma de Sasuke con la mirada, pero había desaparecido. Agobiado, Naruto finalmente entró en la pequeña estancia en la que el moreno había perecido durante once largos meses. Lo recibió el rítmico pitido de un monitor.

Y allí estaba él. Dormido.

'No sabemos cuando saldrá del coma, Naruto. Las heridas son muy graves, ha perdido mucha sangre. Es posible que nunca despierte'.

— Sasuke — lo llamó, acercándose a la cama en la que reposaba — Sasuke, sé que puedes oírme.

El chico que descansaba sobre las blancas sábanas no se parecía al Sasuke de sus recuerdos. Demacrado y pálido a rabiar, consumido, respiraba con dificultad sumido en un sueño eterno. Naruto sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

— Sasuke, por favor.

Le daba miedo que se partiera, así de frágil parecía, pero fue incapaz de contener el impulso de abrazarlo. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello y lo apretó contra él, temblando.

— No puedes irte, Sasuke. Por favor. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debería haber cruzado sin mirar. No debería haberme alejado tanto tiempo de ti. Por favor, por favor.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago y el pecho le dolía con cada latido. Le costaba horrores respirar, no era capaz de hacer nada que no fuera estar abrazado a Sasuke. No quería perderlo. No [i]podía[/i] perderlo. No otra vez. No después de haberle prometido que lo salvaría.

Fue vagamente consciente de que un par de médicos intentaban separarlo del Uchiha, y le pareció escuchar a Tsunade a lo lejos diciéndolo que se calmara, pero él no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de Sasuke.

— ¡Despertará! — le chilló a uno de los doctores — ¡No me obliguéis a irme, no me obliguéis a irme! ¡SASUKE!

Se abrazó con más fuerza al chico, sujetándose con la mano libre a la cama. Los sanitarios miraron a Tsunade en busca de instrucciones, pero la mujer estaba demasiado conmocionada con la escena para hablar. Finalmente, muerta de pena, les pidió con un gesto que salieran de la sala y ella misma los siguió.

Naruto apenas se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar solo. Solo como nunca.

— Sasuke, no puedes irte. Te quiero. Te quiero, joder. Mierda, mierda. ¡Despierta, estúpido bastardo! ¡Tienes que despertar!

¿Por qué Sasuke no lo oía? ¿Por qué seguía ahí tirado, con los ojos plácidamente cerrados, sin darse cuenta de cuanto estaba sufriendo? Aquello era demasiado para él. Enfadado, al borde de un ataque de histeria, zarandeó el cuerpo de Sasuke

— Esto no tenía que ser así. Ibas a despertar. Ibas a volver conmigo, maldita sea. Maldita sea…

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y un espasmo sacudió su columna vertebral cuando finalmente fue incapaz de contener el llanto. Se había equivocado, no había podido salvar a Sasuke. Jamás despertaría.

La sensación de que todo estaba perdido se fue abriendo paso por su cuerpo, y el chico no opuso resistencia. Se dejó invadir por el dolor de la pérdida y, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto Uzumaki se rindió. Su cabeza le había gastado una cruel broma aquella noche.

Quizá por la falta de sueño, quizá por el alcohol, había creído ver al fantasma de su amigo. Había llegado a pensar que las cosas podrían arreglarse por fin, que la pesadilla terminaría y Sasuke volvería.

Cuando el pitido rítmico e intermitente del monitor de Sasuke pasó a ser continuo, Naruto no tuvo fuerzas para alzar la vista. Permaneció abrazado al moreno, la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, y pensó que era apropiado que Sasuke muriera entre sus brazos. Durante un ínfimo instante se sintió incluso… aliviado. Estaba con la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, que por fin dejaría de sufrir, y era relajante escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Tum-tac.

Tum-tac.

Tum-tac.

Naruto se incorporó bruscamente y se volvió hacia el monitor que registraba las constantes vitales de su amigo con el estupor pintado en el rostro. La línea recta que se dibujaba en la pantalla era signo inequívoco de que hacía rato que Sasuke debería estar muerto, pero él no había dejado en ningún momento de escuchar su corazón.

También había sentido su respiración.

— N-Naruto…

La voz de Sasuke, grave, queda y rota, se le antojó el mejor sonido del mundo. Se giró muy lentamente hacia él, casi con miedo, y se quedó sin aliento al toparse con la intensa mirada del Uchiha.

El chico se había arrancado el cable que registraba su frecuencia cardíaca y, a juzgar por su expresión casi divertida, llevaba bastante tiempo regodeándose en su sufrimiento. Mamón. Mamonazo. Lo odiaba. Mierda, lo odiaba casi tanto como lo quería.

— Pensaba que habías muerto — protestó Naruto, temblando — Cabrón hijo de puta, ¿sabes lo que he pasado por tu culpa? ¿Lo sabes? Creía que te había perdido para siempre, creía…

— Sshh… — Tras pedirle silencio con un cansado siseo, Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara.

A regañadientes, Naruto obedeció. Se sentó junto a él en la cama y, aún enfurruñado, apoyó su frente contra la de Sasuke.

— Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

— Q-quizá… — le concedió Sasuke — P-pero no… n-no sabes vivir sin mí.

Naruto no encontró el ánimo para intentar contradecirle. Cualquier cosa que pudiera responder sería una mentira, porque Sasuke tenía razón. Lo miró una vez más a los ojos, deseando perderse en ellos, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta se había acercado tanto a Sasuke que sus labios casi se rozaban al hablar.

Sintió el cuerpo del moreno tensarse bajo él y, aunque durante una milésima de segundo dudó, finalmente venció la escasa distancia que lo separaba de Sasuke, lo sujetó de la nuca y lo besó en la boca. No habría sabido explicar qué fue exactamente lo que lo impulsó a dar el primer paso, pero sí tenía claro por qué continuó besándolo después.

Quería estar lo más cerca posible de él y no volver a soltarlo jamás. Lo quería con toda su alma, lo deseaba, y por la forma en la que Sasuke lo atraía hacia él, el sentimiento era mutuo. Naruto se dejó llevar por el mar de emociones que el Uchiha despertaba en él y se separó de su boca para atacar con fiereza el níveo cuello de su… ¿amigo?

— N-Naruto… — gimió Sasuke, apartándolo un poco — Estoy convaleciente, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres matarme ahora que he conseguido volver?

Naruto, rojo hasta las cejas, se separó avergonzado de él. Pasado el momento, de repente se sentía incómodo. Demasiadas emociones juntas.

— Lo siento.

Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados, sonreía como jamás lo había hecho.

— No lo sientas.

Cinco meses después de que Sasuke saliera del coma, seguía siendo frecuente que el chico despertara de madrugada, sudoroso y temblando, aterrorizado por las pesadillas. Se había recuperado casi por completo, pero seguía teniendo problemas para dormir por las noches. 'Has dormido suficiente para el resto de tu vida, es normal que no quieras más', solía decirle Naruto.

Naruto.

Como cada noche desde que había vuelto, el rubio dormía junto a él. Al principio había sido muy raro, habían tardado casi dos semanas en volver a besarse, pero cada vez las cosas eran más fáciles entre ellos. Sasuke se acercó un poco a él y gran parte de la angustia que sentía tras la vivida pesadilla se disipó. Naruto solía tener ese efecto en él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho años antes que las cosas iban a acabar así, probablemente se habría reído.

— ¿Sasuke…? — murmuró el rubio, adormilado — ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, no es nada. Es solo que… estaba pensando que nunca te he dicho por qué no fui hacia la luz, por qué preferí arriesgarme a vagar toda la eternidad como un fantasma.

Naruto se incorporó un poco, parpadeando en un intento de espabilarse.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste hacia la luz?

Sasuke le dedicó la más abierta de las sonrisas de su repertorio, esas que reservaba para las ocasiones más especiales, y tuvo el placer de ver cómo Naruto contenía la respiración.

— Porque te oí llamarme.


End file.
